Transformers: Remainders
by Lovedatdonnie
Summary: Cleo's life was destroyed in Mission city. Her family was killed and she was wounded. To save her life, she made a deal. Now she has to protect those who destroyed her life.
1. Chapter 1

The remains of Tranquility still smoked and the cries of the wounded still rang in her ears. Cleo followed the loudest of the screams to the center of the city. A young girl was trapped beneath the rubble of a building. The cement blocks seemed stable, so she limped her way over to the girl. A loud crash shook the ground and she fell once more. The girl started screaming. All she could do was stare and scream as the movement caused the cement to fall. The girl stopped screaming.

Tears ran down Cleo's face as yet another person was lost to the chaos. Who was causing this? She looked up at the sky and yelled, "Why have you done this?" Cleo recieved no reply from the gods. Maybe there just weren't any. Perhaps only she could save herself. Cleo stood up shakliy, leaning on a peice of metal protruding from the ground. Another shake rang through her ans she fell back, landing on splinters of sharp metal.

A metal being walked from behind her, a weapon aimed at her. She jumped to the side and he missed, but by centimeters. The fire spread from the spot it hit getting closer, closer. But she couldn't muster the strength to move. This was the same one who killed her family.

She shrieked as pain coursed through her. Why did the world hate her? She wanted to just lay there, to let herself bleed out. But no, she would not forsake those who were still trapped. She could still help and she promised that she would come back for them. She stood up once more, using a piece of pipe to help her stand. She limped as fast as she could to the center of the city, determined to end this.

After ten minutes of walking, she came across a group of girls huddling in their car. The driver gasped in shock as she saw how wounded she was. She opened the door and called out to the others to help her in.

"Thank you. " Cleo mumbled. The blonde laid her down on her stomach as she explained what the plan was.

"My name's Kelly. We'll get you to a hospital before we leave." Cleo was slipping into darkness and it took all the energy she had to utter thanks.

She closed her eyes as Kelly wiped off some of the blood. She relaxed, falling into a deep sleep.

Thump! Cleo's eyes popped open as a boy landed on their hood. He held a cube, a cube that felt...like home. Maybe it coukd help her. For the few seconds that he was beating on the hood, she thought of help and healing.

_I'll offer you a trade. _The thing said. _Protect my children and I will help you._

As the car jerked and the boy moved away, pain racked her body.

She winced. _Yes._

Then the cube was gone and the voise dissapated. She relaxed as the pain seemed to melt from her body before coming back a millain times worse. She shrieked and moaned and didn't even notice that the girls had exited the car. Suddenly the pain stopped, but oh, she was so tired.

She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes.

wwwwwwwwwww

"Is she okay?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I suppose the cube saved her. I just want to know how she got infected with our metal." Huh? What was he going on about? Where was she? The beeping of a moniter came into clarity.

So she was in a hospital.

Cleo hated hospitals.

With a great amount of effort, she opened her eyes to see metal creatures. _The metal creatures. _These were the ones that destoyed her family, that killed everything in their path. One of them stepped closer to her.

"No!" She shrieked, rolling of the bed to the floor. She huffed through the pain and tried to crawl away. "Leave me alone!" A large metalic hand reached for her, and she could not escape with her injuries.

It picked her up gently, but Cleo still curled into a ball, afraid to look at the thing. She tried to hold it in, but sobbs escaped from her anyways.

"We won't hurt you little one." A deep voice said. Cleo shook her head.

"Just leave me alone." She wimpered. _Theseare my children. Protect them. _The voice said.

These monsters were the things she had to protect? No way.

"No! You already killed verything. Just let me be." She cried again. She peeked through the gap between her knees and saw another large metal thing near her. This one was smaller than the others. It was the one that saved her once. Cleo wasn't afraid of him. She felt an urge to touch him. And suddenly, she was on the ground, right next to him. She reached out. t was like the dead thing was calling to her.

She touched it and felt a laarge surge of something. She fell back, hitting her head hard against the concrete. The thing was glowing again. It was alive. She smiled. She owed him nothing now. She was free, Cleo thought as her eyes closed.

wwwwwwwwwww

When she woke up, she was in a car. The car drove itself. She gasped, determined to not be embaressed.

"Hello?" She called into the empty car. A vibration went through the car, and she understood it.

"Thank you for ressurecting me Cleopatra." How did the car know her name?

"Just call me Cleo." She mumbled. She lookd out the window at the mirror. She looked… different.

Her hair was three inches longer. Her skin was flawless. Her eyes were a differnt color entirely. Instead of her normal muddy brown eyes, they were a vibrant silver. A metallic silver. Her teeth were sharpened and pure white. She looked down at her stomach. It was flat. She was skinny. Cleo was a mixture of monster and god.

"If you are done looking at yourself, would you like an explanation?" Cleo jumped, startled by the voice.

"Yeah I guess." She replied. She kept her eyes out the window.

"Well, we all started out on another planet. We're aliens you see,..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Thanks to 99luftballonsx.o.x, Vodid, Jimmy 144, Alchemist Prime, Metarex, Rosiegirl82, and Skyress98 for your support. This chapter is for you.**

wwwwwwwwwww

When she woke up, she was in a car. The car felt like Jazz. It felt safe.

"Jazz?" She called into the empty car. A vibration went through the car, and she understood it.

"Thank ya for resurrecting me Miss Cleopatra." She nodded for a moment before realising that he couldn't see her.

"You deserved it. You helped me escape." She mumbled before falling asleep again. The gentle movement of Jazz seemed purposeful and made her feel safe.

When Cleo woke up again, they had stopped moving. Or rather, Jazz had transformed. She was lying is his hand, swaddled in a small pile of pillows and blankets. Jazz appeared to be asleep. Cleo shifted a bit in his grasp and fell back slightly through the gap between his fingers. er head snapped back and Cleo caught a glimpse of how high she was; the height was dizzying. If she fell from her, she would die. Cleo took a deep breath before hoisting herself back onto his palm. All of this had happened quietly, but she still thought to check if she'd been caught before she laid back on his palm. She was sure to center herself in such a way that if she fell, she would not fall off his hand and onto the floor below.

Cleo was cold. After laying still in a large room without heaters, she was cold. The many blankets had lost their warmth and therefore, their appeal. As she shifted in his hand, the blankets and pillows did too, clearing a place beneath her. Cleo turned over again and felt a shock as their skin met. Did they have skin? Or was it something else? She shook the thought out of her head. Her shirt had ridden up and revealed her bare skin to his. She pulled it back down. Cleo paused. The shock felt.. nice. It was warm and fuzzy and made something happy inside of her to be in contact with this one good alien. The warm feeling was leaving her and the cold was settling back in.

Cleo had moved away some of the covers in her shock, so she rearranged them until she could touch Jazz with her bare hands. She was too scared and modest to try touching anywhere else. She placed her hand against his and felt something stir. The voice! Wherever it resided, it was warm. She lay down on his hand again, nothing swaddling her this time. A layer of contentedness settled over her and her eyes began to droop. She was feeling tired the longer she touched him. As she closed her eyes she could have sworn she heard a heartbeat from inside him, one not unlike hers. But it could've been a figment of her imagination.

The third time Cleo awoke, she stayed awake. She was tired of sleeping and no longer tired enough to sleep. She remembered the last time she had touched him. She had felt a feeling in her, one that was not unwelcome. She laid down once more, determined to make that same connection again. Suddenly, Jazz moved and his eyes brightened from gray to bright blue.

"What up, Cleo? You finally awake after recharging for two solar cycles straight. Not that I'ma complain 'bout it. Kept me off terrible Twin duty." Jazz started to grumble. She merely stared in confusion until she understood the gist.

"I slept for two days? Gosh. Who are the twins? Why are they so terrible?" Jazz laughed before he fell from beneath her. Cleo screamed for a moment before safely landing in him again, after he was a car. The seatbelt buckled her in and the mirror popped down.

"You can fix yer hair before I take you to the Doc. You'll meet the twins there you can ask Ratchet why they're so terrible." As soon as he started talking, Cleo began pulling her fingers through her braid, loosening it before re-plaiting it. She left her bangs out, allowing them to fall in her eyes. She smiled at her appearance before comprehending what he said.

She froze before managing to cough out as calmly as possible, "The doctor guy?" The path of the car swayed a bit as Jazz laughed at her nervousness.

"Tha's the one. But don' worry. I'll be there with ya. An' besides, he's here to help." She had no time to argue as they turned a corner and arrived in the med-bay. Cleo tensed up, but got out of Jazz when the door opened for her. If Jazz trusted this guy, then she could too. At least until Cleo could find a way to escape. A large greenish-yellow ambulance stood next to her, holding a wrench. The wrench was aparently glued to his hand, as she shook it in the air. It stuck. Across the room, two more robot things were sitting on the large metal bed-thing, apparently arguing with the Robo-doctor..

"He wasn't hurt that bad." The silver one whined as Ratchet struck him with the wrench. A loud clank resounded through the room. Cleo checked to see if it hurt, but it had no effect on the thing.

Ratchet snorted, "You glued my hand to a _wrench. _With _orbital glue._ You know very well that it won't come off for two days. I can't do any check ups during this time." Cleo swallowed a giggle.

The yellow one next to him was stoic until the wrench neared him. He raised his hands in surrender. "That's the point. You don't have to torture us and my paint won't get scratched." At this point, she couldn't hold it in. She laughed loudly, falling over as the joy overtook her.

It was hilarious watching these giant things argue like guilty children. Hilarious to Cleo anyways. She heard a loud screeching behind her and turned to see Jazz long gone.

"You've made 'im mad now. You on your own now Miss Cleopatra.' He called as he sped away. She looked back at the Hatchet. His attention was now on her and though the wrench in his hand was stuck to his hand, she did not want to deal with his wrath. Her first thought was to flee and it seemed that Ratchet knew that. His eyes glowed as what looked like a scanner came over her. Cleo didn't even stop, not even when a red sports car without a driver pulled in front of her.

She jumped in without thought, mindful of the paint. She didn't know why but she had a feeling to not touch the paint. The seatbelt bolted her in and they were flying through the giant halls. They drove much faster than Jazz, but even still, Ratchet kept cutting them off at different crossroads. Finally, they drove into a room that Ratchet could not fit into. The door closed before Ratchet even crossed the corner. They were silent as he stomped back to his domain.

Cleo began to laugh hysterically as the car door opened and the seat pushed her out. Then they transformed. She understood why they were terror twins now. Two tall, almost identical bots stared down at her; definitely twins. The silver one smiled at her.

"I haven't seen you around here yet, so I guess you're the famous Cleopatra that they found in the ruins. I'm Sideswipe." He tilted his head before continuing. "Do you like pranks?"

Cleo raised an eyebrow, but answered. "Sure. Me and my little brother used to do that all the time to our teachers."

"Great." He said, a smile in his voice. "I'll see you around. Jazz is in that direction." He transformed again, and he and his brother drove off. She then remembered that she had never asked for his brothers name. Oh well, she thought. She could ask next time, for they would certainly meet again.

Cleo walked to the far end of the room and left through a door she barely noticed. Her heart began to warm as she followed the hallway to a single door. She pushed it open quietly and found herself back in Jazz's room. He was there, in car form, waiting.

She walked up smiling before kicking his tire. Jazz back up before yelling, "What 'as that for?"

"For abandoning me, you traitor. Luckily for me the 'terror twins' helped me escape." She said, fake anger in her voice. The car door opened and she hopped in. Her stomach growled and she placed a hand over it. "And I'm hungry."

"Not my department. I'll drop you off with the humans." He said as they rounded the corner. His glove department opened and a small pamphlet pooped out. Cleo bent over and picked it up.

"What's this?" She asked in confusion.

"A map. You'll prob'ly get lost bein' 'round the base without me." Cleo's heart warmed even more. It warmed for real. She felt oh so hot, but it was still pleasant. No one ever did such a thing for her. Different paths to different places were highlighted, and it even listed the names of each person and their description. She folded it up carefully and placed securely in her pocket.

Jazz finally stopped at a large hangar labeled 'Cafe'. She got out and stopped to gingerly pat him on the hood.

"Thanks Jazz. I don't hate you." He chuckled as he replied.

"I don't hate you either. I might actually like you." He sped off and she entered the room.

She didn't know what she expected, but she definitely didn't expect _this._ This weird silence that overtook the room. All of these adult, military people stopped to stare at her as she walked to the lunch line. It was just like school. They thought something about her and it obviously wasn't good.

She kept her head down as she grabbed a grilled cheese, cheese squash casserole and a soda. Cleo scanned the room quickly and nearly ran to an empty table. She sat down and began to eat. She was so focused on eating, she didn't even notice the two teens that sat beside her until one of them tapped her on the shoulder. Cleo jumped and looked up.

"Oh, hi." She said timidly. A boy, probably about seventeen sat across from her next to a girl of the same age.

The boy held out his hand. "I'm Sam. Sorry for how they're all acting. They do the same around all new faces." Cleo reached out and shook his hand.

"Cleo Vandermeir." She smiled. The girl waved.

"I'm Mikela. I'm glad to see another girl around here." Mikela smiled warmly at her before taking a bite of Sam's pizza. Sam swatted her away before stealing a bite of Mikaela's apple.

"So, what are you here for? I brought Jazz back to life." There was a silence as their eyes went large at her statement.

"I killed the biggest bad guy with this cube thing, called the allspark." Cleo's eyes went large. Was he the guy who ran over the car?

"Did you run into a car while carrying the cube?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah… why?" He replied in the same hushed tones. The cafe was still too quiet to talk loudly about it.

"I was in that car when it talked to me. It healed me." Cleo offered a smile, but their shocked faces remained. Dang it. She just blew away her only chance at a human friend. Suddenly Mikaela's smile reappeared.

"Wow! It's funny how we're all connected. I knew there was a reason why they brought you here. You got spunk, kid." Cleo smiled as they fell into an easy conversation. It turned out that they had a lot in common. Both of the girls had the same fashion sense and loved the same bands. Sam and Cleo had read a lot of the same books. Suddenly a guy in a suit walked up to their table, as he passed conversations stopped and reappeared in hushed tones. He stopped at their table.

"Who are you? You aren't cleared to be on this base." His eyes were hard and Cleo was at a loss for words.

"She _is_ cleared. She resurrected Jazz, a key member of the team." Another soldier guy answered. His uniform tag read, 'Caption Lennox.'.

"She is underage. She can't be here without parental consent, which she does not have." Cleo held back tears as thoughts of her dead family rose to the forefront. She was letting him win. She blinked until the tears were gone before answering the vile man.

"It's your fault that I don't have parents. It's your fault that I don't have a home. And now you want to take away what's left of my life? I think you owe it to me to let me keep this much." Cleo didn't know where this came from. She hadn't thought of this place as home before. After all, she'd only been here for a couple days. It was Jazz that she didn't want to lose. She didn't want to lose Jazz or her two new friends. A stupid man was not going to make that happen.

Cleo felt tears coming to her eyes, a side effect of anger, so with the dignity she had reclaimed, she left the cafe with all eyes on her. After she left she heard clapping, surprised, she turned just as the man walked past her, knocking her to the ground. Cleo wiped away the tears and stood up, grabbing a hand offered to her.

"You did good Cleo. Glad to still see some fight in ya. Fifteen is too young to lose that." Will said as he led her back into the cafe. This time the stares weren't so harsh and the silence was gone.

"I'm thirteen actually. The files are wrong." Cleo corrected. Lennox only raised and eyebrow.

"Thirteen is young for that spunk. I'm glad you have it."

Cleo smiled as she sat down and Sam restarted their conversation. As he babbled on, she realised that what she had said earlier was true. This was what was left of her life and it wasn't too shabby after all.

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for reading, commenting and favoriting. I never expected such feedback for this story. I thought it was rushed and too...overused, but I'm glad you liked it. If you like this story, I have plenty more Transformers fanfics on my page, so check them out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for that crap chapter. I probably shouldn't have posted so late without rereading it. Happy holidays to all. Warning for suggestiveness, and other weird things.**

Cleo woke up in the med-bay with a cramp. She moaned. It just had to be that time of month when she was locked in the med-bay. Grudgingly, she sat up and inched off the bed determined to get some midol from Mikeala. She quietly tip-toed to the doorway and was almost out the door when a giant greenish-yellow foot blocked her way.

"Dang it." She muttered as she felt a wetness grow. She really needed to get to the older girl's room.

"You are not going anywhere Cleo, until I get those results back. You don't know how the radiation might affect you." Ratchet said, a giant foam wrench in his hand. Cleo wasn't particularly scared of the wrench, but she knew it could knock her over- and reveal the embarrassing stain she probably had.

An excuse came to mind, one that wouldn't embarrass her.

"I need to go because I'm... experiencing technical difficulties." Cleo knew he didn't get it when he scanned her again. She facepalmed.

"Look up the meaning of that on the internet and don't say it out loud." She said with her arms crossed. Ratchet's eyes did the tell-tale flash they always did when he googled something.

"Oh. That is… out of my expertise. Perhaps you are correct. Go on and see Mikeala" She smirked as he frowned uncomfortably. Finally her period was useful. He sniffed the air a bit and his faceplates shifted.

Before he could say anything else, she ran out of the medbay to Mikaela's room.

Cleo knocked on the door twice before a very sleepy Mikaela appeared. Breifly she wondered why she was there, but brushed off the question. Her chest began to ache, almost in the same way as a cramp.

"Can I come in?" Cleo almost whimpered. It hurt so freaking bad, Cleo wasn't sure how long she could stay upright.

Mikaela's eyes widened as she took in her appearance and literally dragged Cleo in the room. "Cleo, you're bleeding blue." The older girl led the dumbstruck girl to the closet mirror.

"What? But...". Cleo's eyes went wide as her chest pulsed again. Her cramps flared up at the same time and she doubled over in pain. Mikeala grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed.

"Cleo, maybe you should go see Ratchet. This could be a side affect of Jazz, the Allspark radiation, or the Cybertronian atmosphere. You should… I don't know." She sighed before flopping on the bed next to her.

Was this another side effect of bringing Jazz back? Or something worse? Cleo knew she should go back to Ratchet, but her feet would not carry her there. All she wanted to do was lay down and sleep. Maybe eat something. Cleo winced as she began to feel wet again. Perhaps she should do something first...

"Can I use your shower and erm…" Cleo's cheeks were bright blue and she couldn't finish the question. Mikeala stared at the girs cheeks before muttering somthing about Ratchet.

Suddenly Mikeala's face broke out into a fake, but sincere doubted she could smile for real in this situation. "I gotcha girl. Just go on in, the towels are in the cabinet and I'll leave the other stuff you need on the toilet seat."

Cleo smiled gratefully before entering the bathroom.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Cleo pulled the gray crop-top a little lower over her stomach. It shrunk back up again, as if the view was better there. She looked in the mirror again and sighed. Her shorts were too short too. She pulled them down. Now too much of her legs showed. Gosh, Mikaela didn't have any regular clothes in her size? Nope, because it was just too much to ask for age appropriate clothes that weren't military.

Cleo pulled the shorts back to their original height and grabbed the small purse Mikaela had loaned her. It was packed with pain pills and period stuff, though Cleo swore she didn't need the pills. She had already taken three.

Mikaela opened the door and stopped when she looked at Cleo. She enveloped her in a hug, which Cleo hadn't had in weeks.

"You'll be fine Cleo." Mikeala smiled again, this time sincere, but tainted with looked away. No way she was going back to Ratchet. Even though the Autobots were nice and stuff, she didn't trust Ratchet with those wrenches.

'Ala took a deep breath before speaking again. "Fine. I'll give you a deal. If anything else happens, you go to Ratchet. No complaints. If you are fine, just...PMSing weird then we'll settle for a movie in the rec room Deal?" She held out her hand and Cleo shook it.

"Deal." Mikela grabbed her hand and they began their trek to the mess hall.

As they walked through the base, all eyes were on them; Probably because they were both dressed scantily (For Cleo's tastes anyway), but comfortably. A couple soldiers tried to start conversations as well, but they refused to stop until they reached their destination.

They finally stopped at the Mess hall, and Cleo sat down, intent on catching her breath before choking down food. Conversations stopped but soon restarted; Cleo didn't even look around, she was so used to it. 'Ala had already acquired a tray and was filling it withvarious foods and drinks for them to share. In the corner of her eye, Cleo saw Sam walk in. He was headed straight for Mikeala. She glared at any soldier that dared to come near, but her gaze relented when Sam eneveloped her in a hug. Cleo smiled and didn't even notice the solider that sat down beside her. As she turned her head, she caught scent of a weird smell. It was strangly inciting and smelled like metal, or rain. Like the smell of super hot or super cold metal. Then it was gone and she was facing the young soilder.

He had blonde hair that shimmered in the light. Kind of golden-like. His eyes were a bright blue and they seemed to hide something. She was wary of him as he tried to make conversation.

"Hey. M'name's Skylar. Is yours beautiful?" He winked and it was obvious that he was flirting. Cleo was disgusted. Why would a man at least ten years older than her flirt with her? A strike of pain hit her head, but she managed not to cry out. She looked back at the man and saw a flicker in his chest. _What is that?_ Cleo asked internally.

_His spark. He is not human. _The voice said quietly. Just as sudden as it came on, the pain was gone and 'Skylar' was staring at her curiously.

"Well? I've never seen you around, so you must be new, or a spy. Either way, I want to frag you so..." Cleo may not have been with the Autobots long but she did know what that word meant. It was not one to use in front of a lady, especially not a young one. He smiled, but in his aggravation it looked more like a grimance. He reached across the table for her and Cleo surprised herself.

A loud whack resounded around the room, yet no heads had to turn; everyone had been watching from the start, tasers ready. No one was going to hurt _their _little girl.

Appluase assounded as Cleo stomped out of the room. The man dissapeared and she made it her mission to find the mech that tried to mess with her. Sunstreaker was going to pay.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mikaela was soon behind her, sliding on the floor. She had been running so fast, both her and Sam had lost control of their footing. Cleo stopped and waited until they both stood up.

"What,"Sam paused, as e caught his breath, "was going on in there?" Mikeala glared at him, arms crossed over her heaving chest.

"That guy tried to hit on me and then he threatened me. He said he was going to 'frag' me." Cleo dry heaved at the thought, at that hungry look in his eyes. The older girl placed an arm around Cleo's.

"It's okay. We'll go talkwith the Autobots. They'll find that guy and punish him." Cleo shook her head. Sam grabbed her other hand and literally dragged her down the hall. Cleo tried to stop, but their combined strength was too much.

"I already know who it is. It's-" She had their attention, but it was too late. They were at the rec room and they were not alone.

Sides and Sunny were deep in a game and only Bee noticed their arrival. He lifted them up in his hand and exclaimed greetings.

"You smell so good….smell my perfume?" It took Cleo a moment to understand but she finally replied.

"No, I'm not wearing any perfume." The scout's head tilted in confusion before he put us back down. A thought passed through Cleo's mind: perhaps he was smelling the same scent she ha smelled earlier. A wave of pain spread through her chest again. Cleo couldn't move. Then it was over. The pain was more frequent and it was hurting more. Perhaps she should see Ratchet. She looked up and scanned the room. Mikeala was still next to her, but Sam was chatting with Bee.

Sideswipe crossed his arms and stared at her strangely. His face twitched, and it almost looked like he was sniffing her. She shook her head. Maybe she was imagining things. Cleo looked around again. It felt like all eyes were on her. Her cheeks felt hot and her chest tightened again.

"You ok?" was the last thing she heard before succumbing to the pain and darkness.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sides shrugged before plopping down on the berth across the room. A few seconds later, a holoform appeared. His hair was white blonde and as always, the eyes were blue. He was identical to his brother, but his eyes were..softer somehow.

"You know, you should've come a lot sooner. As soon as the pain was weird or you noticed that you were blushing blue." Ratchet raved. Cleo didn't say anything. Right now, she just wanted to sleep. As soon as her eyes fell closed, a bright light was upon her and her eyes popped open.

"No sleeping." He snapped. Suddenly Cleo felt a sharp tug on her arm. She glanced down and an IV glowing with blue was in her. She shuddered as the liquied flowed through her.

"So what's wrong with her? " Mikeala demanded. Cleo's eyes fluttered closed, but she strained to keep them open. This was important.

Ratchet gazed back at Cleo before growling, "Doctor-Patient confidentuality."

"Ratch, I honestly don't care who you tell. You can tell the glowing things too." Cleo giggled. It was true enough. The 'sparks' that were calling to her wouldn't care what he said.

Ratchet cycled air through his vents, creating a noise rather like a sigh. "Fine. Whatever the Allspark did to her, it's making Cleo change. She's still human, but the metal plating in her back seems to be covering something. In fact, it's shifting, growing. It's starting to cover her chest too. I think it's preparing for a spark." A ding went off on a moniter and Cleo closed her eyes for a moment.

"Correction. She has a spark chamber and a spark. Not to mention a sparkling hold. To make mattes worse, she's on heat." Cleo's eyes sprung open at this new information.

"What's tha' mean?" She mumbled sleepily. Ratchet glanced back down at her before continuing.

"It's like, erm… for a human being horny for a couple days or until she gets 'it'." Oh, well that makes sense with today's events, she thought. Cleo couldn't keep her eyes open. Her eyes snapped shut and she was too tired to wake up.

When Cleo woke up, felt it was time to return to Jazz. The med bay was nic and all, but she couldn't sleep unaided without Jazz anymore. She looked around for Ratchet, but instead found a middle aged doctor next to her. Her eyes flashed. It was Ratchet...somehow she felt she knew.

"Can I go back to Jazz' room. I can't fight them without him." She asked, her voice still thick with sleep. Grudgingly, Ratchet released her to the music loving bot and he drove her back.

Cleo's spark thrummed in unison with his and she found it unsettling. It was sort of arrousing. She shook her head to clear it. She laid back on his chair and closed her eyes. Suddenly she found herself in the midst of a transformation and enede up in his hand.

Blue optics met hers as Jazz spoke, " 'ave you b'n avoidin' me? Cause you smell, great." Cleo rolled her eyes. Why fight his affections along with everyone else's? Her spark thrummed louder.

"No. I've been with Mikaela and I've been avoiding everyone else but you. Now get me my covers. I wanna sleep." Cleo growled.

His hand rocked dangerously as he laughed at her. He grabbed the pile of pillows and blankets and plopped it on top of her. Cleo dug her way out of fluffy mountain until she was in a nest, open on the side closest to his spark. He laid down on his gigantic berth and placed his hand on his spark chamber. Cleo snuggled against it as usual, and waited for the beat to lull her to sleep. Instead she heard a growling noise. It sounded possessive and again… arousing.

The sound resounded in her and she heard the voice again. _Help my children. Save them._

_What? I already brought Jazz back. What do you mean? _Cleo thought back to it.

_These are the last of my children. No more can be made. I fixed you for a reason. Why fight the attraction?_

_What? What do I have to do with that? And I'm too young. I can't do that. I'm freaking thirteen. _Cleo asked, but inside she already knew.

_You can carry them. You can help my children. _Cleo laughed bitterly. Did she agree to live just to be a whore? Was she meant to reproduce with _them?_

_Uh, you might have forgotten the size difference. _

_You don't need one. All you need is a spark. It 's ready within you now. _Cleo's chest lurched and she could feel Jazz close to her. He growled again and his eyes flashed purple. Cleo didn't want to do this. The thing the Allspark put in her. Her chest- no her spark reached for his. Cleo felt hot. She was all but melting in his hand and she couldn't get anything out but meaningless statistical chatter.

She looked up into his now purple optics as he growled in another language. **I din't expec' dis from someone so young. The Allspark certainly chose the right rirl thou'.**

Cleo couldn't reply. Her spark did for her, in a language she didn't know. **I want it. **

Her spark flared up and felt something shift in her back. The metal plating on her back was hard, and the newly grown metal on her front opened. She expected pain. There was none. There was only light. Cleo nearly launched herself into him. She hate that she could not hate it. It felt wonderful being a whole but being one. Her spark danced with his and they found unison. Tendrils of light matched perfectly and the white spark she originally had dulled to a blue. Before both of them quieted, Cleo had one fleeting thought: I love you.


End file.
